


Give Me Love

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: "Daisy...I wanna take ya out sometime.” Her smile grew the longer he talked.  “That sounds fun.”  “Yeah?” he asked. “Yeah.  You’re kinda growing on me too…” she bit her bottom lip and moved a little closer.  “Can sometime be now?” He raised his eyebrows, surprised.  “I—I…yeah.  Yeah, it can be now.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr prompted: "Please give me love ed sheeran for Bucky x"
> 
> Since they left it kind of open, I chose Bucky/Skye to fulfill a prompt I received here on ao3. Cinti prompted "one with skye/bucky" 
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOjdXSrtUxA).
> 
> Originally posted on 19 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/141321620344/please-give-me-love-ed-sheeran-for-bucky-x).

Bucky couldn’t help watching her. 

Watching how her hands swept her hair out of her face.  Mid-length jet-black tresses that never stayed where she wanted them.

Skye’s beauty transcended everything he knew.  He was so out of his element here. It had been so long since those dates he’d gone on before. Before the war.  Before everything that had happened. Before he became a cyborg.  Stark’s word, not his.

He glanced down at the arm. Flexed the fingers. Looked back up at Skye. Locked eyes with her for a few terrifying seconds before he turned abruptly and walked over to the opposite side of the kitchen, berating himself all the while. 

She didn’t follow him.

He made a big show of searching the pantry for something.  He didn’t know what he could possibly be looking for.  He was eating cereal.  Raisin Bran.  He spotted a bag of dried cranberries and decided those were as good as nothing.  At least maybe it made sense.  Or the semblance of sense. 

He sprinkled a few into the bowl and set the bag aside, stirring them in and trying to work up his nerve again. 

“Skye?” he asked, almost backing down when she turned to look at him again, a bemused expression on her face.  She walked a few steps closer. 

“Can I help you, Buck?”  she smiled sweetly, looking so pretty that he kinda lost his head for a minute. 

“You’re drivin’ me crazy…” he blurted.  “In a good way…” he added at the end, wincing as the words came out of his mouth.  “God…I’m sorry…that’s now how…” he swore under his breath.  “Dammit…I wanna take ya out sometime.” 

Her smile grew the longer he talked.  “That sounds fun.” 

 “Yeah?” he asked. 

“Yeah.  You’re kinda growing on me too…” she bit her bottom lip and moved a little closer.  “Can sometime be now?” 

He raised his eyebrows, surprised.  “I—I…yeah.  Yeah, it can be now.” 

“Good.  Cuz to be completely honest with ya, Buck…I’ve been good to go for weeks now.  Let’s do this.  Stop dragging our feet.  Neither of us is getting any younger.”  She glanced down at his cereal bowl.  “You finished with that?  Yes?  Okay…” she cleared the bowl and bounded back across the kitchen, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.  “Let’s get outta here before someone comes up with something for us to do.” 

He chuckled, “Believe me, Doll…nobody’s getting any work outta me until I’ve taken you out.” 

Skye hummed, lacing their fingers as they made their way off the bus. “Just letting you know now…I’m a really expensive date. And I don’t put out, either, so…” she shrugged.   

Bucky knew she was kidding, but he couldn’t resist responding in kind.  “Eh.  Just bein’ with ya is worth every penny, I bet.” 

* * *

Skye wanted to say she knew how they got here. 

How a simple morning coffee date turned into this.  Bucky was kissing her like he needed her to survive.  Stumbling back to her bunk as he hauled her effortlessly up onto his front.  His hands, both of them, massaging her ass through her jeans. 

And maybe they were destined, from the moment they got up that morning, to end up here.  Maybe all the sexual tension had finally reached a head, and here they were, hormones raging, teeth clacking together as they kissed each other.  Messy.  Wet. 

He growled low in his throat as he set her down on the bed.  She whipped off her shirt, unbuttoning her jeans as he did the same, stopping in between articles of clothing to kiss her again. After her bra, after her panties.  Like they were magnetized.  They couldn’t stay apart for long.

He grunted as he pushed down his underwear, freeing his erection to hang heavy between his legs, an almost predatory look in his eye as he crawled up her nude body. 

Skye couldn’t even find the words to comment on that swollen appendage, though.  That king-sized dick.  That uncut cock that could have honestly been a work of art. 

His hand, the flesh one, slipped between her legs, two thick fingers spreading her open, dipping into her, groaning when he felt how wet she was.  How wet she was for him…

“Buck…” she moaned as his fingers slid a little deeper, stroking her deep inside.  His thumb circled her clit as she bucked up against him. 

“Skye…” he murmured, hand still softly stroking her in all the right places, “Doll…Sweetheart…are you protected?” 

She nodded, never more thankful for mandatory IUDs for all SHIELD field agents. 

He slowly removed his hand, wrapping it around his length, pumping slowly a few times before shifting so he was bracketed by her legs, sliding the tip through her wetness, up to her clit and back down again.

She whimpered, her hands coming up to play with her nipples, strumming them stiff with her thumbs. 

“I want you to…” his eyes searched out hers, “I want you to tell me if I hurt you, okay?” 

She nodded, thumbs still rolling over her nipples.  “I will…” 

She didn’t think he would, but his blue eyes were so serious. Despite the fact that he was rubbing the head of his cock over her clit to the point where she was feeling the first burning twinges of an orgasm deep in her gut.  At the base of her spine.  Deep inside her. 

“Tell me what feels good, okay?” 

She nodded, eyes fluttering closed, because if she kept looking at him.  Looking into those blue eyes, she was going to fall apart, come before he even put it inside her.  And she really wanted to come around him.  “That…that feels good…so fucking good, Buck…too good, need you inside me…please…” 

He finally positioned himself at her entrance, pushing steadily until he was fully sheathed.  Her breathing had become erratic as the pleasant burn was spreading.  His thumb reappeared at her clit, slowly circling as she clenched down around him, trying to entice him to move. 

Bucky moaned, pulling back slowly and pushing back in.  “You feel so fucking good, Skye…” 

She couldn’t answer, she was trying too hard not to come.  Not yet.  Drag it out a little more. 

Skye panted when he sped up, his thumb matching the speed of his hips.  She could feel it rolling towards her, like a fucking freight train.  Too fast. 

“God…fuck…M’Coming…” she grunted loudly and accepted it, the pleasure/pain rolling through her so intensely, it was hard not to scream.  Fuck, it was almost too much.  Too much with his scent surrounding her, too much on her clit.  Too much of him inside her. 

She was out of breath, trying hard to come down as his hips pistoned into her, either another mini-climax rolling through her, or it was just the tail-end of the doozy she was coming down off of. 

“Skye…” he murmured, his hand stroking her face.  “You okay?”

She nodded, a rogue tear slipping down her cheek as he shifted forward a little, rolling his hips into hers steadily. She reached around to grasp at his ass, pulling him back as soon as he pulled out, keeping him close and inside her as he shuddered through his own release. Her name on his lips, a soft “Skye, Skye, Skye…” as he slowed to a stop, collapsing on top of her, still inside her.  Still part of her. 

“So…” she exhaled.  “That was some good coffee, huh?” 

He snorted against her skin, shoulders shaking as he pushed himself up above her.  Hair hanging down in his face as he gazed at her.  “The best I’ve ever had.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
